fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Illusionary Isolation
Illusionary Isolation or Minus the Love 'outside of the EU is a game combining the platformer and RPG genres together, it was developed by Void Admins and released in May worldwide. it soon released for the BlackHold and Nintendo Switch. The game involves a character called Minus who is suffering from anxiety due to being alone all the time. Soon, she discovers that she can trigger her inner self to find more happiness. However, when she discovers her younger sister, Plus, she sees dark sparks coming out of her chest. It is said to be a sign of negativity, the only way to prevent these dark sparks by coming out is by giving Plus some company for a while. Minus continues to make friends and do this method along her adventure. The game revolves around getting as much out of it as you can, constantly giving you hints that something else is near. It wants you to interact with all the areas of the game as possible. Story The game begins in the far north of Despair Forest, where there seems to be a purple shadow above. The screen moves up to get the view of a mysterious object in the sky. It shoots a large fireball towards the forest and fades out. Soon, we move to the south where Minus lives, a small shack in wooden glory. Gameplay Before having a go at Story Mode, you are able to select a difficulty, the one you select can make enemies stronger or weaker and can get relationship levels higher or lower. These difficulty are stored as normal, Easy, Normal, Hard, Insane and Lunatic. Easy is the easiest mode, there will be less enemies and less enconuters. Even if you encounter one, the enemy will just be weak. However, on the bad side, You can only level up your relationship level to 20. Less clothes can be found and the game cuts off short if you reach the end. Normal is for average gamers, there are more enemies to encounter and they are not one hit enemies, unlike Easy. A lot of clothing can be discovered and you can now get your relationship level to 99. The game does not cut short in this mode. Hard, Insane and Lunatic are just what they sound like. The only way to reset the difficulty is to delete one of the three save files. When in the game, you are able to take control of Minus with your controller and progress the game. The game allows you to see as much as it can, since the main focus of this game is exploration. The controls of moving Minus around are like a 2D platformer, touching an enemy will trigger a RPG battle. However, using a weapon like a gun and shooting an enemy won't trigger one. If Minus (or another teammate) uses an attack on the enemy where the battle is supposed to trigger, the battle will begin and the player will get a bonus attack, almost like the Mario & Luigi series does. This is the same for enemies, if they detect you and touch the player, they will get the bonus attack instead. The areas in this game are set out like Metroid games, the whole area is a bunch of rooms you need to get through until you reach the exit. However, there is also a hub area, which is said to be the main area for all these areas. The hub is a huge room, containing NPCs to meet, quests to complete, things to buy and even more. You can teleport back here using Minus's Hyperport. There are also save gems to find, which of course, save your progress. Relationship levels are types of relationships you develop with the main characters of the game. You can increase them by doing quests for them or just giving them affection using the controller in various ways. Once you get to a certain level, something special might happen. You may be given a gift of affection or they'll join your party. On the way, costumes can be collected and equipped, all of these costumes have their own unique ability and skill. For example, a Red Maiden Costume can give you the skill "Homing Orbs," this attack makes the selected character fires five homing orbs onto an enemy and also hits nearby enemies too. Its skill is to hover above the ground for a few seconds. (15-20) So the ability is for battles, skills are for the overworld. The weapon equivalent to this are the weapons, they can also be used in the overworld and battle. Using it in the overworld can have some effects. For example, the sword is a short ranged weapon, so you are able to swing it forwards, backwards and even in the air. However, if we took a gun, you can aim it in any of the eight directions and shoot. But its noise will warn enemies too. The character's health are the same in battle and the overworld, if you get hit by a hazard in the overworld, it will transfer to the battle. And if you get hit in battle, it transfers into the overworld and vice versa. If you lose all the health, you lose a life. Losing all of these lives will result in a game over. Health can also be upgraded by getting a specific costume, collecting Happy Hearts or just upgrading it in the stats menu. Battles The battles in this game are a lot like the ones obviously seen in RPGs, there are four options to pick, when you defeat all enemies, you clear the battle. However, if you don't have a specfic costume, you cannot flee. Each options given to you are to help you during the battle, the four options are: '''Fight '- Beat up the foes using your weapon, this is here for the basics but it is also there incase you can't use your special skills anymore. You may even have the option to use two attacks, but this is only with very rare weapons. '''Special - Special attacks are attacks that are an alternitive from the normal fight option. This can be used for many things, such for dealing huge damage, getting rid of horrible states and healing. There's a lot more to come from this option too, you can even use some in the overworld to find secrets. Items '''- There are a lot of items to be found in this game. Most are to do with healing, but some are there to deal some extra damage, they can buff up your stats for that one battle or they can give you a helpful state. '''Friend - Instead of battling, should we be friends? Communicating with the enemy may make them more friendly, they may even join your side as a helper. Helpers randomly appear in battle to help you with the battle, either by damaging the enemy, helping you and more. You can have three to help you but they only appear once. States There are also states that can be useful or helpless. These can be gotten through special attacks, items, helpers, costumes, etc. The useful states are called Helpies and the less greater ones are called Effects. Helpies ATK UP - Increases the ATK stat and SP ATK stat for an easy takedown. They can last for 2-5 turns. DEF UP - Increases the DEF stat and SP DEF stat if you are in a mishap. They can last for 2-4 turns. Critical - If lucky, the character will be able to do a critical attack. This can be heard and seen if the Impact Hit sound plays and the damage text is red. Pumped - Getting pumped means your attack will be used twice for 1-3 turns. Getting pumped up is really good! Action Skills After attacking an enemy, you can perform Action Skills to get some helpies, items or just help. You do it by immediately pressing any of the main button after attacking. There is a meter on how well you are doing with action skills. It can increase if you do certain combos and press different button, but it can also decrease if you are pressing the same buttons. This can say something about your performance. If the meter is full, the crowds cheers loudly and there is a 100% chance you can get assistance. This is very rare and can only be gotten on Hard difficulty and above. If it is 3/4 full, the crowd cheers and there is a 75% chance to get some assistance. This is rare and can only be performed on normal mode and above. If it is half full, some people will cheer and there's a 25% chance to get some assistance. This is regular, as this is the phase your meter starts with. If it isn't full at all, there is no crowd, there is only a 2% chance of getting an item. This is for the unlucky people who can't fill the meter up properly. Teamwork Attacks These attacks are very special attacks that can only be unlocked after getting to a certain relationship level with a certain character. They can be found in the Skills menu. This has Minus and her parent perform a special attack that has you perform attacks in a different way. For an example, let's take Minus's and Plus's Teamwork Attack, Bitter Venture. For this attack, the duo brings in a huge tank with a giant X on it. You must press A when the target is on your enemy. After five attempts at hitting it, the two ram towards it and make the tank self destruct. This also drains all your Special Power (SPOW) so be careful when using this. Modes Story Mode The story mode is the main mode of the game, where of course, the main story takes place. You play as the main character, Minus and stroll through all the areas to get rid of all the Silver Gunners that are overtaking Earth. You soon get to the mastermind and finally put a stop to the gunners. This is the RPG/Platforming part of the game. Checkmate Battles For The Brawl Master of Love Characters NPCs Areas The areas are the main exploration part of the game, these are explored in a 2D platformer perspective. This game sprouts a bunch of areas to explore, all almost different from each other. Items Costumes Bestiary This section is for all the enemies and bosses you encounter on your way. Some of these may be variations of another enemy or is a part of another enemy. These descriptions are said by Minus whenever she uses her Research Move. They are then saved into her beast log. Heya, how good is this game so far? Hey, that's pretty good! (5 stars) It's cool. (4 stars) Meh. (3 starz) Hmmm... (2 stars) Not very good? (Lonely Star) Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Original Games Category:Void Studio